In telecommunication and data communication, equalization refers to the process of reversing a distortion experienced by a signal transmitted through a channel. Transmission channels, such as radio frequency (RF) channels, electrical wireline channels, and optical channels, may have non-flat frequency responses and non-linear phase responses. Equalizers are commonly employed in receiver frontends to compensate frequency-dependent amplitude and phase distortion in received signals prior to data decoding.